Que votre vol hanté soit fête
by Tididooo
Summary: Lorsque les Ghostfacers décident d'ouvrir une attraction sur une maison hantée plus vraie que vraie, les frères Winchester se trouvent malgré eux embarqués pour un voyage qu'ils ne risquent pas d'oublier. Hurt!Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Que votre vol hanté soit fête. **

« Les cons, mais quels cons … »

Sam leva les yeux de son ordinateur. Dean était avachi sur l'un des lits (celui de Sam, comme par hasard) et laissait ses doigts couverts de ketchup parcourir le papier poisseux d'un journal local, le visage figé dans une expression à mi-chemin entre la colère et la stupéfaction. « Quoi ? »

« Je vais les tuer, c'est pas possible. »

Les réponses sibyllines de son frère avaient fini par piquer la curiosité du plus jeune. « Tu comptes me mettre au courant ou tu vas continuer à t'énerver tout seul dans ton coin ? »

Dean sembla seulement remarquer la présence de Sam. Il poussa un soupir sonore en levant les yeux au ciel puis, roulant sur le côté pour sortir du lit avec une certaine grâce, il s'avança vers son cadet et lui tendit la page du quotidien qui l'avait tant énervé avant de sauter sur le lit dans une grande éclaboussure de frites. Il garda les yeux rivés au plafond en respirant bruyamment, contrôlant sa contrariété en attendant la réaction de son petit frère.

Intrigué par ce manège, Sam entreprit de lire l'article à voix haute. Sous une photo en noir et blanc d'une demeure un tantinet délabrée se trouvait le texte en question. « Une nouvelle attraction fait polémique à Salem. Après plusieurs mois durant lesquels les travaux se sont déroulés dans le plus grand secret, les nouveaux acquéreurs du manoir du Lac Salem ont dévoilé leur objectif. Cette demeure d'architecture victorienne longtemps laissée à l'abandon et désignée comme hantée dans l'imaginaire collectif a donc été transformée en attraction à sensations fortes, que nous avons pu visiter avant son ouverture au public ce soir. Les visiteurs désireux d'avoir la peur de leur vie embarquent donc à bord de wagonnets sécurisés qui les emmènent au cœur du manoir. Après quelques déambulations dans des couloirs sombres décorés à la mode des fêtes foraines et sans grande originalité, nous pouvons découvrir le point d'orgue de l'attraction, la salle des esprits. Et le spectacle commence. Les lumières vacillent, des plaintes assaillent nos oreilles et des personnages horribles surgissent de nulle part, apparaissant et disparaissant sans laisser de traces. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure au moment où nous écrivons d'affirmer s'il s'agit de figurants ou d'hologrammes, même si les propriétaires du manoir affirment qu'il s'agit bien là de revenants et qu'aucun trucage n'intervient dans l'histoire. Les associations religieuses de la ville protestent contre ce qu'ils appellent une célébration _des rituels sataniques_. Info ou intox, ce soir les curieux seront nombreux à se presser devant la billetterie tenue par les heureux propriétaires, Messieurs Harry Spangler et Ed Zeddmore. »

Abasourdi, le jeune homme reposa le journal en silence et regarda son frère toujours allongé qui semblait compter les imperfections de la peinture du plafond. « Ils le font exprès, tu crois ? »

Dean soupira en s'asseyant. « Ils doivent aimer qu'on leur botte le cul. » Sam eut un petit rire. « Ça te fait rire ? Je te rappelle qu'a chaque fois qu'on a croisé le chemin de ces crétins congénitaux, tu as failli y passer. » Aucune trace d'humour dans sa voix grave.

Sam haussa les épaules en souriant. « Dans tous les cas, nous devons aller vérifier s'il s'agit bien de fantômes ou non. Si on se dépêche, on peut être arrivés pour l'ouverture et contenir d'éventuels problèmes. Même si je me demande comment ils auraient pu faire pour… »

Dean se leva complètement et attrapa son sac, commençant à le remplir d'armes diverses, de sel et de liquide inflammable. « Je ne me pose même pas la question, avec ces demeurés il faut tout envisager. » Il referma le sac et le jeta sur son épaule en regardant son frère. « Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient en vue de la demeure du lac Salem. Il s'agissait d'une immense demeure de style victorien sur trois niveaux et aux fenêtres entravées par des planches. Les boiseries qui décoraient la façade étaient passées depuis des décennies bien qu'on devinât encore des traces de couleur rose. La bâtisse s'ouvrait en son centre par une immense double porte, mise en relief par des colonnes grises rappelant la couleur ardoise du toit pentu et décoré de corniches et de petites fenêtres. Le tout était entouré d'un parc aménagé de telle façon que les haies s'assemblaient en une sorte de labyrinthe végétal et sombre, parcouru de rails menant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison et dont le point de départ, situé à quelques mètres seulement d'un portail sinistre, était un guichet d'accueil. Une douzaine de curieux s'agglutinaient déjà dans une file d'attente en face du guichet, une espèce de réplique miniature de la maison en carton pâte surmontée d'un horrible panneau sur lequel était inscrite l'accroche la plus nulle de l'histoire des attractions de fêtes foraines : « Venez vous faire pEur dans le Manoir de la TerReur. Avec de Vrais fantÔmes garantis pur hectoplamSe. » S'approchant de la billetterie avec son énorme sac porté en bandoulière, Dean laissa échapper un ricanement et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. « On aura tout vu. »

A ses côtés, Sam se sentait d'humeur encore moins conciliante. « Ça se dit chasseur de fantômes et ça ne sait même pas écrire ectoplasme. » Le jeune homme se planta dans la file d'attente et jeta un œil vers son frère aîné. Qui commençait déjà à resquiller sans que la file ne s'en aperçoive. Sam l'attrapa par le col et le ramena à ses côtés. « T'es pas possible. Tu ne sais vraiment pas attendre plus de deux minutes ? »

Dean souffla d'agacement. « Je hais les files d'attente. » A ces mots, il commença à sautiller sur place puis, une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, à jouer avec la cordelette du sac de son frère.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre seraient probablement longues, très, très longues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci à Jubei-Kazuki et à fire666 pour avoir reviewé mon premier chapitre, ça fait chaud au cœur! Et pour répondre à Fire666, l'histoire est indiquée comme complète car déjà entièrement écrite, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber en plein milieu de l'histoire sans jamais vous dévoiler la fin, comme ça m'est déjà arrivé plein de fois sur ce site avec d'autres auteurs :P**

**Voici donc la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**

* * *

**

Quelques interminables et épuisantes minutes plus tard, le panneau de la billetterie s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme brune que les frères reconnurent comme étant Maggie Zeddmore, la sœur adoptive d'Ed. Dean envoya un léger coup de coude à Sam et lui murmura, l'air complice : « On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, hein ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Faut croire que non. »

La file d'attente s'épuisa rapidement puis vint le tour des frères de payer leur billet. La jeune femme s'adressa à eux sans les regarder. « Bienvenue dans la demeure de la terreur, vous allez adorer avoir peur, combien de… Oh ! »

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier l'effet de la surprise dans les yeux en amande de Maggie. « Oui… Je sais. Je fais souvent cet effet là. » Soupir blasé de Sam dans son dos.

Maggie semblait hésiter entre panique et incrédulité. « Mais euh… Comment euh… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Dean lui retourna son sourire charmeur breveté n°3. « Eh bien, on a lu l'article puis ce superbe écriteau et on s'est dit : pourquoi ne pas s'en payer une bonne tranche ? Hein Sammy ? »

Sam approuva d'un geste de la tête, ce qui ne sembla pas convaincre la jeune guichetière. « Mais… vous ne pouvez pas, enfin… Ed ne vas pas apprécier, vous savez ! »

« Ouh, je suis terrifié. » Dean se pencha vers elle. « Pourquoi être aussi réticente ? Il y aurait donc quelque chose là dedans que vous ne voulez pas qu'on voit ? Je crois que vous vous doutez bien qu'on entrera que vous le vouliez ou non alors, autant qu'on paie notre billet, non ? »

Maggie prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre avec beaucoup d'attention puis édita deux billets. « Ça fera vingt dollars. Chacun. »

Dean lui adressa un sourire cent mille watts. « Vous acceptez les cartes de crédit ? » Il aurait entendu le roulement des yeux de son frère jusqu'au fin fond de l'Alaska. Leur billet (en forme de tête de mort) enfin en poche, ils prirent place dans l'un des wagonnets placés sur leur droite et qui n'attendait plus qu'eux.

Le petit train se mit en route par à coups et, après avoir zigzagué dans le labyrinthe végétal dans un silence ponctué de hululements qui auraient été sinistres si le grésillement de hauts parleurs ne les avaient pas rendus ridicules, ouvrit la grande porte battante de la demeure d'une simple poussée. Les visiteurs furent ainsi plongés dans une ambiance très sombre et traversèrent un premier couloir aux murs couverts de fausses toiles d'araignées desquelles pendaient des araignées plus fausses encore.

« Sam, je crois que je souffre d'une surexposition mortelle au mauvais goût. Achève-moi vite. » Bougonna Dean sous l'œil amusé de son frère. Ils se dirigèrent à une allure de tortue rhumatisante vers une première salle tapissée de miroirs déformants et de mannequins à tête de clowns. « Tu crois que ce sont de vrais clowns empaillés ? » Continua le frère aîné de son ton spécial ''j'adore emmerder Sam''.

« Arrête, Dean. C'est pas drôle. »

« Même pas un petit peu ? »

« C'était déjà pas drôle quand j'avais cinq ans. »

« Aaah. Quel rabat-joie. »

Les wagons stoppèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bas d'une rampe, ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'étage supérieur. Une voix sortit de nulle part, que les frères identifièrent comme étant celle d'Ed Zeddmore malgré la déformation des transistors. « Vous allez maintenant pénétrer au cœur de la terreur. Préparez-vous à découvrir la réalité de la vie après la mort. Nous déconseillons une nouvelle fois cette partie de notre attraction aux personnes sensibles Une porte de sortie est accessible immédiatement sur votre gauche. Vous pouvez l'emprunter dès à présent, après il n'y aura pas de retour possible. » La voix se tut et le train resta immobile quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de redémarrer et de gravir la porte avec lenteur.

Un « Boooo » vaguement sinistre surgit du wagonnet précédent celui des frères, immédiatement suivi d'un « Arrête ! t'es pas drôle ! » féminin et pas très rassuré qui fit sourire les Winchester malgré eux. Les chariots grinçaient et tremblaient à tel point qu'on pouvait se demander s'ils n'allaient pas se mettre à dévaler la pente en marche arrière. Ils parvinrent cependant jusqu'aux portes battantes qui les séparaient de la salle aux esprits, porte qui s'ouvrit sous la poussée avec un grincement lugubre.

La salle aux esprits était aménagée comme une sorte d'arène creusée dans le bois et la pierre, avec quelques pièces d'ambiances différentes séparées par de vagues cloisons de verre et de fer. On pouvait y voir d'un côté un mini décor d'hôpital délabré et insalubre, de l'autre une sorte de cave avec un établi et des objets divers couverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée, et d'un autre côté une sorte d'autel taché de sang, avec ce qui ressemblait furieusement au guide du petit rituel satanique pour débutants tout autour. Au centre de cette mise en scène se trouvait une mini crypte avec trois cercueils en mauvais état et le tout était plongé dans une pénombre qu'éclairaient subtilement quelques spots d'une lumière verdâtre. Les wagonnets étaient perchés à environ deux mètres au dessus, sur une sorte de rebord assez large pour que les rails soient correctement posés en un cercle faisant le tour de la pièce. Entre l'arène et le train, se trouvait un petit muret que creusait une rigole remplie de gros sel. Les ghostfacers n'avaient pas lésiné sur la marchandise, aucun esprit n'aurait pu franchir cette muraille.

Sam scrutait la scène d'un œil dubitatif. « Ça fait beaucoup de sel. »

Dean acquiesça silencieusement, sentant un vilain malaise lui titiller le sixième sens. « Ces cercueils… tu crois qu'ils sont euh… occupés ? »

Sam se retourna vers son frère, un peu inquiet, un soupçon d'incrédulité dans la voix. « Naaan… ils ne seraient pas allés jusqu'à profaner des tombes. Si ? » Dean répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Avec cette bande de couillons il fallait s'attendre à tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans la salle de commandes, située sous celle aux esprits, se trouvaient Harry Spangler et Ed Zeddmore. Harry avait du mal à contrôler sa nervosité et transpirait abondamment. Ed s'activait autour d'une console contrôlant les wagons et l'éclairage. Il verrouilla les portes et commanda la marche automatique du train autour de la scène. Son cœur battait la chamade et il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux qu'Harry, mais il ne l'aurait montré pour rien au monde. Ce soir, il allait devenir célèbre. Peut-être même que la jolie journaliste de Canal 6 allait venir faire un reportage dans son attraction, il se l'imaginait déjà s'évanouissant de peur et lui la rattrapant avec force et virilité, les yeux plongés dans le pulpeux décolleté de sa demoiselle en détresse… Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une exclamation de Spruce, qui se chargeait du monitoring vidéo. « Quoikékya ? » articula-t-il.

« Venez-voir ça ! » répéta Spruce. « Je suis sur que c'est les deux gars qui nous avaient bousillé toute une nuit d'enregistrement vidéo lorsqu'on s'était fait piéger dans la maison Morton… »

Harry se pencha et loucha sur l'un des écrans. Merde. « C'est eux. Je reconnaitrais le géant chevelu à des kilomètres. Comment ont-ils fait pour nous trouver ! » Il n'osait pas l'avouer à Ed, mais ces deux types lui faisaient un peu peur. Mais surtout, il admirait leur assurance dans les situations dangereuses. Et ça, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Ed le sache. Ce serait pire que la fois où il avait embrassé Maggie.

Ed était furieux. « Ces deux imbéciles vont encore tout faire foirer ! » Il tapa sur la table, ce qui renversa une tasse de café chaud sur la console. « Ah, bordel. Spruce, nettoie ça. » Il sortit en trombe pour se calmer les nerfs, sans entendre les protestations de Spruce. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire tant que les frères Winchester étaient dans le train. Et puis son installation était parfaite. Rien ne pouvait gâcher sa soirée, même pas deux m'a-tu-vu en mal de sensations fortes.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement. Le silence alentour était étouffant. La température se rafraichit au point qu'un halo de buée se formait à chaque respiration. L'éclairage faiblit, vacilla. Soudain, une forme humanoïde très pâle apparut en tremblotant dans la section « hôpital » de la scène. Elle disparut tout aussi vite, puis réapparut, plus proche des spectateurs. Chacune de ses apparitions fut ponctuée de cris stridents des spectatrices. Il faut dire qu'elle était effrayante. A en juger par les cheveux longs hirsutes, ça devait être une femme. Il lui manquait toute la moitié basse du visage. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ses yeux semblaient fous. Dean sortit son fusil à canon scié et le chargea de gros sel. Sam en fit autant. Rien de menaçant pour l'instant, mais ils préféraient se tenir prêts.

Sam retint un sursaut quand une autre apparition surgit à proximité, juste derrière le muret. Un homme cette fois. Avec des impacts de balle partout dans le corps. Et surtout, avec un couteau gigantesque à la main. Une gamine hurla dans l'assemblée.

« Ça devient franchement lourd » grommela Dean. Une chose était certaine, ce n'étaient pas des hologrammes. Ces imbéciles de couillons de demeurés congénitaux avaient bel et bien emprisonné de vrais revenants pour amuser la galerie. Des revenants salement énervés qui plus est. Il valait mieux faire sortir les spectateurs au plus vite pour qu'il puisse régler leur compte à ces idiots et apporter le repos aux esprits en toute tranquillité. « Pourquoi le train n'avance pas ? »

La voix désincarnée de Harry vint lui apporter la réponse « *# !ffrrtpprfffzbbrrr#§ * Nous subissons un problème technique auquel nous cherchons une solution rapide. En attendant, pour votre propre sécurité, nous vous demandons de ne surtout pas quitter vos wagons. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension *# !ffrrtpprfffzbbrrr#§ putain Ed, t'as bousillé la consol*tuuut* ».

Sam soupira et posa une main franche sur l'épaule de son frère, empêchant ce dernier de se lever pour montrer aux caméras tout le bien qu'il pensait des propriétaires de l'attraction. Mais il ne le retint pas de s'exprimer à voix haute. La franchise grossière de Dean avait parfois un petit côté rafraichissant. Parfois.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry regarda Ed quitter la salle et entendit Spruce jurer ses grands dieux tandis qu'il essayait d'éponger le café brulant. Il allait rejoindre son ami pour le calmer quand Spruce le retint. « Attends mec ! Ce con a court-circuité les commandes ! Le train est à l'arrêt, j'arrive à rien là… »

Harry soupira, tenta de bidouiller un bouton par-ci, un interrupteur par là. Rien. « Aaah, merdeuh. » Bon, réfléchissons. D'abord, rassurer les spectateurs. Il s'empara du micro qui, heureusement, se trouvait sur une autre plateforme électronique. « Nous subissons un problème technique auquel nous cherchons une solution rapide. En attendant, pour votre propre sécurité, nous vous demandons de ne surtout pas quitter vos wagons. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension. » Voilà, très bien, professionnel et tout… ça réglé, il se précipita à la recherche de son ami, en oubliant de couper le micro « Putain, Ed ! T'as bousillé la console, les gens sont coincés dans la salle ! Ed ! » Une fois dans le couloir, il s'aperçut qu'il parlait dans le vide. Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Bon. Trouver Ed. Ed a toujours une solution.

Un troisième esprit était apparu, il s'agissait de l'écho d'un pauvre gars qui revivait son agression mortelle en boucle. Le compte était bon. Trois cercueils, trois fantômes. Le malaise dans la salle était palpable. Ça durait depuis trop longtemps. Une femme pleurait et un gars d'une cinquantaine d'années criait au scandale. Les deux autres esprits continuaient d'apparaitre et disparaitre, et se rapprochaient des wagons, tout en restant derrière la barrière de sel.

Sam n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il entendit la jeune fille du wagon d'à côté gémir « Luke… ça suffit, je veux rentrer à la maison… » et Luke de répondre « Ma puce, tu as entendu, on est coincés ici. Et puis, ce ne sont que des hologrammes. Regarde. » Avant que l'un des frères puisse réagir, le jeune homme, environ seize ans, avait sauté hors du wagon et s'était perché par-dessus le muret de sécurité, franchissant la rigole de sel. Sam essaya de le tirer en arrière, trop tard. Le fantôme de la femme défigurée agrippa l'adolescent par le bras et le força à plonger la tête la première dans l'arène. Il hurla pendant sa brève chute et atterrit lourdement, dans un bruit écœurant d'os brisés. Sa petite amie bondit pour aller à sa suite et Sam la plaqua contre le wagon. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester quand il vit son frère sauter par-dessus le muret, fusil à la main, pour secourir le gamin.

Ça dégénérait. Pire. Ça merdait grave.

Spruce regardait les moniteurs d'un air hébété. Un gamin venait d'être agressé par un de leurs « pensionnaires ». Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il se leva et courut en trombe chercher Ed et Harry, qu'il trouva quelques minutes plus tard, à l'extérieur. « Les mecs ! Les mecs, faut que vous vous rameniez, ça urge ! » Souffla-t-il à leur attention.

Ed s'avança vers lui. « Quoi. »

Spruce avait envie de lui balancer un pain. « Ça urge j'te dis ! Y'a un gamin qu'est tombé dans l'arène. Je crois qu'il est mort. » Murmura-t-il avec énervement, il ne fallait pas que les clients qui faisaient la queue l'entendent, ce serait la panique.

Harry déglutit. Ed se passa la main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers son ami. « Harry, tu m'as dit que le train est bloqué… t'as essayé de couper le courant et de rallumer ? »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ed était magique, il avait toujours une réponse. « J'vais essayer tout de suite ! »

Il courut vers l'arrière de la maison, où se trouvait l'alimentation principale, tandis qu'Ed et Spruce retournaient à la salle de contrôle.

Sam essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher les clients hystériques de sortir du train, tout en vérifiant si son frère ne s'était pas blessé en sautant. « Restez dans le train ! Restez dans le train, ne franchissez surtout pas la bordure de sel et tout ira bien ! Compris ? » hurla-t-il par-dessus le brouhaha. Le silence se fit quand les gens réalisèrent qu'une personne parmi eux semblait savoir ce qui se tramait.

Le cinquantenaire râleur s'adressa à lui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ! Sortez-nous d'ici ! »

Sam le regarda avec le plus de calme possible. « Pour ce qui est de vous faire sortir, je vais essayer mais je ne vous promets rien. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais ce sont de vrais fantômes là-dessous. Le sel repousse les esprits, c'est pourquoi vous ne devez surtout pas franchir la barrière. C'est ce qui a mis ce gamin en danger. Et mon frère aussi alors laissez-moi l'aider à sortir de là et on s'occupera de vous ensuite. »

« De vrais fantômes, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? »

Une détonation coupa court à la conversation, Sam se précipita près de la rigole, prenant garde à ne pas la franchir, et aperçut son frère, agenouillé près du jeune Luke, qui semblait inconscient. Dean venait tout juste d'éloigner la femme défigurée d'eux et profita de ce répit pour sortir un sac de sel de sa veste et tracer en vitesse un cercle autour de lui et du gamin. Il avança la main vers l'adolescent et prit son pouls, qu'il trouva avec soulagement. Il manipula Luke avec précaution et découvrit une bosse assez impressionnante sur son front. Mais le plus moche était sans aucun doute la fracture ouverte sur le bras droit, qui saignait abondamment. Dean leva la tête et aperçut son frère. « Sammy ! Le gamin s'est assommé mais ça à l'air d'aller. Par contre il me faut des bandages et de quoi faire une attèle pour son bras, je ne pourrai pas le transporter sans l'avoir rafistolé un peu. » La femme défigurée se matérialisa à ses côtés, ce qui provoqua des cris dans l'assistance. Il la vaporisa d'un coup de fusil.

Sam se retourna vers le cinquantenaire qui ressemblait vaguement à un hibou qui vient de découvrir que sa proie sait danser la salsa. « Huuuu » fit le hibou. « Que… qu'… comment ? » Une jeune fille aux yeux rougis par les larmes s'approcha de lui. « Papa… j'ai peur… reste avec nous s'il te plait… » Deux jeunes adolescents la suivaient de près.

Sam acquiesça. « Restez calmes et je vous promets que tout ira bien. Maintenant, laissez-moi aider mon frère. » Les gens se regroupèrent près des wagons et il put enfin accéder à son sac, où il trouva rapidement ce dont Dean avait besoin. Il attacha le tout et lança avec soin. Un beau lancer, que Dean reçut avec appréciation. « Bravo champion ! » Sam sourit et dégomma le fantôme au couteau qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Dean fit un bandage de fortune sur le bras du gamin, qui commençait à se réveiller et gémissait. « Désolé » Souffla-t-il. « Ça fait un mal de chien, je sais. » Un peu plus tard, le bandage et l'attèle semblaient suffisamment solides et Luke avait un peu repris ses esprits. Affolé, le gamin avait voulu courir hors du cercle de sel et Dean avait du le retenir avec force puis le persuader de se calmer. L'ainé des Winchester avait analysé la situation. Ils se trouvaient à bien trois ou quatre mètres du mur, et ce même mur était parfaitement lisse et beaucoup trop haut pour qu'il puisse hisser le gosse en toute sécurité. Même avec Sam qui mitraillait les esprits, ça allait être chaud. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il héla son frère. « Sam, je vais avoir besoin de plus de sel. Et si tu pouvais trouver un moyen d'attacher une corde pour qu'on remonte ce serait super. »


	5. Chapter 5

Ed regardait les moniteurs de surveillance comme s'il venait de recevoir une douche glacée. Un de ses clients était sérieusement blessé et pris au piège dans l'arène. Heureusement, ce salopard de Dean Winchester était avec lui et le protégeait. Il allait encore falloir les remercier, lui et son frère. Un monde sans Winchester serait tellement plus simple… Enfin, ils étaient bien pratiques quand même. Surtout ce soir. Quel merdier. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas comment faire pour leur venir en aide. Même s'ils redémarraient le train et réussissaient à débloquer les portes, les deux resteraient bloqués dans l'arène. Mais pourquoi ce foutu gamin avait franchi la ligne de sel ? Où allait-on si les clients ne respectaient pas les consignes ? Et puis Harry en mettait un temps à rebooter le système. Un gros interrupteur rouge, c'est pas si difficile à trouver bordel. Ed Zeddmore souffla pour la douzième fois en sept minutes.

Harry se grattait la tête. Il avait trouvé la porte d'accès à l'alimentation principale du manoir. Le problème était qu'elle était bloquée par la rouille. Cinq minutes qu'il s'échinait à essayer de l'ouvrir par tous les moyens. Il attrapa une branche qui trainait et s'en servit comme levier. La porte grinça. Ouais ! Ce n'était pas une vulgaire porte en fer rouillé qui allait l'empêcher de sauver des vies, non mais.

Sam lança quelques sacs de sel vers Dean, qui s'en servit pour se frayer en chemin, petit à petit. Pendant ce temps, le hibou cinquantenaire s'était porté volontaire pour attacher la corde à l'un des wagons. La progression de Dean et Luke vers le mur s'avéra assez compliquée. A chaque fois que l'ainé des Winchester sortait du cercle pour en agrandir le périmètre, un des fantômes attaquait. Sam avait réussi à repousser pratiquement toutes les attaques mais l'une d'entre elles avait failli mal tourner et Dean s'était retrouvé avec une entaille peu profonde au bras. Rien qui ne l'empêcherait de grimper à la corde, avait-il assuré à son frère. Plus que quelques pas et ils seraient au pied du mur.

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Et l'enfer s'abattit sur eux.

La porte s'ouvrit si brutalement qu'Harry se retrouva par terre. Il se releva, fit un petit saut de la victoire, massa son postérieur endolori et coupa le courant. Une grosse étincelle se forma, puis une deuxième, qui remonta le long d'un câble électrique et le tout explosa dans un petit « pouf » de fumée. Harry resta pétrifié un instant, les mains levées à mi-hauteur, les yeux fouillant la pièce dans tous les sens. Quand il fut assuré que plus rien n'allait exploser, il réenclencha l'interrupteur. La lumière revint, ainsi que le système anti-incendie.

Oups.

Dean était en train de former un nouveau demi-cercle de sel lorsque la salle fut brusquement plongée dans le noir. Il recula d'un pas et maintint Luke derrière lui, le cœur quasiment à l'arrêt. Il devinait la présence d'un esprit à quelques centimètres de lui. Pas un rai de lumière pour suggérer quoi que ce soit, ils étaient dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Au dessus d'eux, Sam tentait désespérément de calmer ce qui menaçait de devenir une hystérie collective. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Il y eut un bruit de tension électrique et l'éclairage fut rétabli presque aussitôt. Le train redémarra et quelques personnes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Le cœur de Sam fit un bond quand il réalisa dans la seconde que la corde allait bouger elle aussi et que ça rendrait le sauvetage de son frère impossible. Il cria au quinquagénaire de défaire immédiatement la corde et l'homme s'empressa d'obéir. Il envoya également deux adolescents vérifier les portes situées derrière eux. Il s'avéra qu'elles étaient toujours fermées, un système devait déclencher leur ouverture à l'approche du train, ce qui ne se ferait pas avant quelques minutes.

« Sam ! »

Sam se pencha en entendant son nom et remarqua que Dean et Luke avaient rejoint le mur. Dean semblait à cours de cartouches de gros sel et plaquait son protégé contre la paroi. Les remonter devenait plus qu'urgent. Il attacha la corde à un rail aussi solidement qu'il put et lança la corde à son frère, ainsi que quelques munitions.

Dean commençait à attacher Luke pour grimper avec l'adolescent sur son dos lorsqu'une alarme retentit. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les gouttes du système anti-incendie lui arriver dessus et ça lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Sa mince barrière de sel n'allait pas faire long feu et ils seraient rapidement à la merci des esprits vengeurs. La rigole de sel un peu plus haut était conséquente mais s'ils restaient encore longtemps bloqués sous cette pseudo pluie, les autres seraient également en danger. Il n'avait plus le temps d'attacher Luke et l'adolescent ne pourrait pas grimper de lui-même. « Sam ! » cria-t-il. « Je vais le hisser sur mes épaules, il faut quelqu'un pour l'attraper pendant que tu éloignes ces putains de fantômes ! » L'homme de cinquante ans et la petite amie du blessé se portèrent volontaires.

Sam prit les commandes de l'opération. « Bon » s'adressa-t-il aux deux autres. « Quand Luke sera assez haut pour que vous l'atteigniez, à ce moment là seulement vous vous pencherez par-dessus le muret et essayez de faire aussi vite que possible. Je vous protégerai. » L'homme et la jeune fille opinèrent. L'homme tendit la main vers Sam et se présenta. « Barry. Ackermann. » Sam serra la main en ne donnant que son prénom et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui affirma se nommer Gwenn Stefany Anderson. La pauvre.

Pendant ce temps, Dean s'était accroupi dos au mur et aidait Luke à grimper aussi debout que possible sur ses épaules. Le chasseur se releva doucement, gardant l'équilibre, tandis que Sam chassait tout ce qui s'approchait de trop près. A ce rythme, il n'allait bientôt plus avoir de cartouches.


	6. Chapter 6  Fin

**Et voici le dernier chapitre! Encore merci pour les reviews :)**

Harry n'en menait pas large. Il avait beau chercher partout, il ne voyait aucun moyen de couper le système anti-incendie. Il savait que l'eau allait balayer le sel qui protégeait les spectateurs et que plus rien n'empêcherait les esprits de s'échapper et de se balader partout dans le manoir. Il frissonna à cette idée puis décida de rejoindre la salle de contrôle. S'il ne pouvait rien faire ici, il pourrait aider ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps, Ed et Spruce, affolés, cherchaient un moyen de couper l'arrivée d'eau. « Putain, mais pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé ! Bordel ! » Ed était furieux. Contre l'entreprise de gros œuvre qu'il avait engagée pour les travaux. Contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas pensé à un autre système. Il se rappela où les vannes d'eau étaient situées et y envoya Spruce lorsqu'Harry fit son apparition, essoufflé et bouleversé.

Ed ouvrit l'armoire au fond de la pièce et y prit deux fusils qu'il chargea de gros sel et en lança un à son ami. « Je pense savoir comment ouvrir les portes. Viens. »

Luke était enfin à portée. Barry et Gwenn se penchèrent pour le saisir, lui par le bras valide et le col de sa chemise, elle sous l'épaule, et le hissèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent. Le fantôme de la femme défigurée se jeta sur eux avec un gargouillis écœurant. Sam la balaya d'un coup de fusil, un peu trop près de l'oreille de Barry. Ce dernier faillit lâcher prise mais tint bon et ils s'écroulèrent tous à l'abri, haletants. Sam s'enquit d'eux brièvement mais Gwenn s'occupait déjà de son petit ami et Barry fit signe qu'il allait bien.

Des coups sourds retentirent derrière les portes. Les Ghostfacers s'étaient enfin décidés à venir donner un coup de main, mieux valait tard que jamais. Le jeune Winchester se pencha pour prendre des nouvelles de son frère. Dean était en train d'assurer la corde. La fine barrière de sel qui le protégeait des esprits était presque dissoute. Sam enroula la corde autour de son poignet gauche et assura le fusil dans sa main droite. Un bref signe de tête de son frère lui indiqua qu'il pouvait commencer à tirer. Il eut l'impression que son poignet gauche allait s'arracher. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Dean avaler un burger, il le lui arracherait de la bouche et le remplacerait par de la salade.

Dean commença son ascension. Le mur ruisselant était aussi glissant qu'une patinoire mais il s'accrocha. Il eut conscience d'une présence dans son dos, suivie d'une détonation. Il remercia son frère par la pensée et redoubla d'efforts. Il était à déjà mi-chemin.

Un fracas derrière Sam le fit se retourner. La scène qu'il aperçut était grotesque. Ed Zeddmore et Harry Spangler avaient défoncé les portes et étaient étalés l'un sur l'autre dans un enchevêtrement de bras, jambes, têtes et fusils. C'était un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas mutuellement tiré dessus. Quelques spectateurs affolés n'attendirent même pas que les deux guignols se soient relevés pour s'échapper en courant.

Un cri étouffé ramena Sam à la situation. La femme défigurée se dressait devant lui, il la pulvérisa aussitôt. Le cœur serré, il se pencha vers son frère, aux prises avec le fantôme au couteau. Ce dernier l'étouffait d'un bras et cherchait à le poignarder de l'autre. Dean essayait de repousser l'arme tout en se maintenant accroché. Les mouvements erratiques causés par ce combat empêchaient Sam de viser correctement. Il manqua sa cible quand la lame du couteau vint trancher la corde. Désarçonné par le changement brutal de poids sur son poignet, le jeune Winchester bascula en arrière un bref instant et lorsqu'il se redressa, il ne put que voir son frère, allongé sur un sol détrempé, se faire poignarder dans le torse. « DEAN ! » hurla-t-il en tirant une salve de gros sel vers l'assaillant.

Ed et Harry rejoignirent le cadet des Winchester à cet instant, déconfits. Ils avaient déjà du mal à s'entendre avec les frères Winchester en temps normal, mais quand l'un d'entre eux était en danger ou blessé, c'était comme affronter une lionne enragée séparée de ses petits. Sam se retourna vers eux, le regard meurtrier. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour couper l'eau ! » puis tira à nouveau vers les fantômes qui encerclaient son frère. On aurait dit qu'ils sentaient le sang.

Ed répondit « Spruce s'en occupe, ça ne devrait plus tarder. » Comme pour souligner ses paroles, le système anti-incendie s'arrêta. Harry tira une salve de sel pour pulvériser un esprit qui s'approchait.

Tout en continuant à faire feu à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire, Sam continua la conversation. « Les dépouilles se trouvent dans les cercueils ? » Ed opina. Sam soupira. Il leur ferait la leçon plus tard. « Bon. Il faut saler et brûler les corps. Dites-moi que vous avez prévu quelque chose… » Les deux Ghostfacers le regardèrent, intrigué.

Puis Ed s'envoya une baffe sonore sur le front et s'en alla en courant. Sam se retourna vers Harry, les yeux ronds. « On a effectivement quelque chose… » Répondit ce dernier. « Une sorte de système d'autodestruction, ça va incinérer les cercueils automatiquement. Je suis désolé, dans la panique on n'y a pas pensé… Je suis tellement désolé… »

Sam serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répondre. Il continua de protéger son frère, dont il regardait la forme inerte étendue quelques mètres plus bas avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Dean n'avait pas bougé depuis l'attaque. D'où il était, Sam ne pouvait pas voir la gravité de la blessure. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si son frère respirait encore. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se focalisa sur les fantômes. Tiens bon, grand frère. J'arrive.

Un bruit de soufflerie se fit entendre au niveau de la « crypte ». Quelques secondes plus tard, des flammes puissantes se dégagèrent et engouffrèrent les cercueils dans un fracas assourdissant. Le fantôme au couteau fut le premier à se volatiliser définitivement. Suivit la femme défigurée, puis le pauvre écho qui revivait sa mort tout seul dans son coin. Voyant qu'Harry appelait les secours, Sam n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sauta dans l'arène rejoindre son frère. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit la mare de sang qui s'étalait le long du flanc de son ainé. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, hésita une seconde avant de chercher un pouls. Présent. Un peu rapide, mais fort et régulier. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement et secoua très légèrement l'épaule de son frère en l'appelant doucement.

Ce dernier grogna et ouvrit un œil. « S'mmy ? » Dean essaya de se relever mais fut stoppé net par une douleur foudroyante dans les côtes. Urgh. Il pouvait respirer sans peine, le couteau avait évité son poumon, c'était déjà ça. Et Sam qui appuyait sur la blessure avec ses mains de géant. « P'tain Sam, tu veux passer à travers ou quoi ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Sam continua de faire pression pour stopper le flot de sang. « Reste tranquille. Une ambulance arrive. » Il coupa net les velléités de protestations de Dean. « Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Et tu as perdu connaissance après ta chute, tu as peut-être un traumatisme crânien. Hôpital, un point c'est tout. »

Ed et Harry descendirent à leur tour. Aucun des deux n'osait ouvrir la bouche, puis Harry se lança : « Euh… On peut euh… faire quelque chose ? »

« Vous avez déjà fait assez » Répondit Sam d'un ton tranchant et amer.

Dean leur fit signe de s'approcher. Ed s'agenouilla de l'autre côté et l'ainé des Winchester l'agrippa fermement par le revers de sa veste. « Maintenant on arrête les conneries. » Grogna-t-il, les dents serrées. Ed commençait à riposter, mais Dean lui coupa la parole et continua sur le même ton. « Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir approcher, de près ou de loin, quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le surnaturel. Si je vous choppe, je vous tue, sans sommation. Compris ? Vous n'êtes presque pas laids tous les deux. Je ne peux rien faire pour votre connerie monumentale, mais je suis sure que si vous arrêtez de jouer aux héros débiles vous vous dégotterez des nénettes pas trop regardantes. Mariez-vous, faites des enfants attardés comme vous et surtout, surtout, laissez-nous tranquille. » Il le relâcha et regarda les deux idiots s'en aller la queue entre les jambes, tandis qu'à l'extérieur raisonnaient les sirènes des ambulances.

Enfin un peu de répit.

FIN.


End file.
